


Dreaming (Tranquil and Blissful)

by fabulouscheesypoodle



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Band Break Up, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, John Needs A Hug, M/M, Minor Brian May/Roger Taylor, Mutual Pining, Not Really Just A Hiatus, Protective Freddie Mercury, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouscheesypoodle/pseuds/fabulouscheesypoodle
Summary: The band is on hiatus and John is not really coping up with it too well. Freddie comes to the rescue!Oh and did I mention, he's been in love with front man for longest time now.ORA fluffy and mildly angsty fic of Deacury getting together.Set in the early 80's.{The writing in this fanfic is purely fiction and is not to be shown to any members of the band.}





	Dreaming (Tranquil and Blissful)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I am terribly sorry about my LONG break from here. I've had the craziest past few months and hardly had time to write. I still have college admissions going on and once I've confirmed a seat in a course and college I want, I can breathe a sigh of relief.  
> Once again, my sincere apologies!  
> Enjoy reading lovies!

John wakes up to the incessant ringing of the alarm clock. He gives it a sharp shove and it lands on the wooden flooring with a thud. Satisfied with the damage caused to the damned thing, he gets dressed and treads slowly towards the kitchen. He is in a shitty mood, it's something he cannot put his finger on. But he's been like this for the past week.  
The coffee machine's lid is jammed. John throws it on the floor, the lid comes off. He can make as much as noise as he wants to, this is because his roommates aren't there. Brian's gone to Brighton with Roger to spend some time together. The band is on a hiatus currently. John dislikes it. He's happy for everyone, but for him, it feels like there's nothing left to do as of now. Don't get him wrong, he's worked on other things during the break, but he misses the boys terribly.  
Freddie has been busy recording a solo album. He's moved out for the time-being. It is a temporary arrangement, but John is used to seeing his face every day, it sets a dull ache in his heart. He longs to see the raven-haired front man.  
  
He's been in love with Freddie since he saw Queen (then, Smile) perform a gig at a pub he'd been to in 1970. It was only a wonder how someone like him earned a spot as their bassist.  
  
_"But darling your style is wonderful and you don't upstage me!"_  
  
Freddie had said as he embraced the younger man. He was only nineteen that time, but his opinions and suggestions we're graciously taken up and implemented by Freddie, even if that bought disapproving looks from Rog and Bri.  
  
Suffice to say, John had fallen hard and rather quickly for Freddie. For years he'd tried to keep it to himself. He dated a lovely girl called Veronica for a long time, it didn't help him in any way. He had told Ronnie about his unrequited love and how he couldn't love her the same way. With a great deal of understanding, they broke up. They still talk today, but Ronnie is busy with her family.  
  
John stirs his coffee, a mechanical task. His mind wanders and he spends a good hour simply standing in the kitchen, dissolved in thought. His life has become a monotonous cycle of utter boredom. The only times he's felt remotely useful was when he got to work with two other bands on their singles and with some kids TV show- which was quite a few months of work, but not as time consuming as a solo album.

Of course, none of them had the vibe that he got from Queen.They had been together for so long, they had grown used to each other's presence in the studio.

  
Brian's curls bouncing as he nods, agreeing to something he just said.

  
Roger's tantrums, which many-a-time involve broken drumsticks and bruised eyes.

  
Freddie's extravagance and scary mood swings.

  
Simply put, they were family.

  
Until Freddie decided he needed some time for himself. To be fair, it is a much needed break for all members, to work on their own things. John finds it fine at first, but the less frequently he sees the boys, the more anxious his heart becomes .  
He really wants the band back together. Not because of the financial benefits,no. He feels alone.  
He sips the coffee forlornly, he's forgotten to add sugar. He wrinkles his nose at the bitterness, but feels too lazy to get up and get the sugar.  
John's getting agitated by the second. He taps his feet, adding sounds to the silence of his home. He decides that a chore will keep him on his toes and busy, so he decides to hoover the living room.  
After several hours or aggressive hoovering, the place looks like it has just been bought. Everything is in place, books neatly stacked, old vodka bottles and stray cigarette butts (Freddie and Roger to be blamed) have been thrown out.  
John thinks about a lot of things all this while. Freddie's toothy smile, his sharp features, angelic hair framing his face, soft pink lips, loving personality and he could go on and on about that wonderful man who had (and still has) an effect on him.

  
When he's around, John stops feeling shy.

  
When he's around, John's always heard.

  
When he's around, John feels happy at home.

  
John is irrevocably in love with a man who probably will never love him back in the same way.

  
The carpet looks sufficiently clean now. 

  
_An idle mind is a devil's workshop_ they say. And there he is again, getting lost in morbid thoughts.  
What if Queen doesn't patch up?  
What will he do?  
He knows he could very well make a great bassist for other bands and life will go on.  
But he knows he will lose interest in playing if he doesn't have Freddie's confidence by his side.  
He's weary of everything right now, and the one sided pining doesn't help.  
He sighs, sitting on the floor with a gentle thud. His face buried in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong darling?"  
  
It can only be that one in a billion voices in the world and John has it ingrained in his brain, after all: who calls every next thing walking on two legs darling? Freddie fucking Mercury of course.  
John heart flutters in happiness and he looks up, his heart sinks.  
The man in front of him is not Freddie, he has close cropped hair, not shoulder-length locks and a clean shaven face has been replaced by a dapper mustache.  
  
"You're not Freddie." His voice wavers.  
  
Freddie frowns, "I bloody well am Freddie darling, forgotten me so quickly?"  
  
John identifies the smile that punctuates the dark-haired man's sentence, it's a soft smile he knows it all too well.  
He throws his arms around Freddie, who returns the embrace and frowns when he notices that John is sobbing silently on his shoulder.  
  
"Darling?"  
  
John sniffs, "I've missed you." He manages to stutter.  
  
"I've missed you too dear."  
  
"Why are you back?" He points at the suitcase that is evidently placed behind the other man, "I mean, I'm glad that you're back but-"  
  
Freddie places his finger on John's lips, " I understand what you mean dear, but I can't leave my family for too long can I?"  
  
"So you're here to stay? What about your album?"  
  
Freddie looks somewhat sheepish, "I must say, working with others is boring! They always listen to you. No rebuttals, no changes and no meaningful suggestions. I did finish the album though, don't worry." He winks. "It's very disco, I'm sure you'll like it."  
  
John rolls his eyes and pretends not to be impressed, but miserably fails. He loves disco for god's sake. And Freddie remembers that!  
  
"Now darling, will you tell me what's bothering you?"  
  
John's lower lip quivers and before he knows it, he's pouring everything out to Freddie. He lays his heart and soul bare, except for the part that he is, indeed in love with him.  
  
And when John is done, he is pulled into a tight embrace by the older man. They sit like that on the floor of their home for some time, and when their legs feel numb, they decide to get up. John's been sitting for a longer time, his legs give away and he comes crashing down right into Freddie's strong arms.  
  
"John love?"  
  
John looks up, eyes bloodshot from all the crying.  
  
"Darling, no matter what happens I know we all come back to Queen anyway. I don't know what I'd do without you guys, I don't know what I'd do without you. There's no way in the world we're parting with each other darling! We're family." He said with a genuine smile, which made John's heart flutter.  
  
"I...I don't know why I felt like that." John looks down, trying to avert his eyes from Freddie's.  
  
They're still standing in the middle of the living room, John in Freddie's strong embrace, the only thing holding him up at the moment. Freddie slowly leads them to the sofa and sits, with John's head in his lap.  
  
The older man gently combs his fingers through John's brown locks. He looks lost in thought. John can't help but gaze at the beautiful form above him. His sharp jawline is more prominent now that he's cut his hair. He reaches out and traces Freddie's features in the air, afraid to touch.  
Orange sunlight is streaming in through the window and Freddie's eyes are illuminated, and John sees pure affection in them.  
  
"Why did you cut your hair?"  
  
"Does it look bad darling?"  
  
"No!..no, I mean why suddenly?"  
  
"Felt nice to have a change."  
  
John nods.  
  
"John?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Don't ever undervalue yourself." Freddie's eyes lay dead set on him, his expression unreadable, " So what if you can't sing? So what if you're shy? You're amazing and extremely talented and that gap between your teeth makes you adorable. Let no one tell you otherwise."  
  
John is startled. It's out of the blue. He'd certainly not been expecting Freddie to get defensive over him like that.  
  
Above him, Freddie shifts uncomfortably, which causes John to sit up. His cheeks are dusted in a lovely shade of pink.  
  
" I felt alone too."  
  
John glances quizzically at the front man, " You had people around though-"  
  
"I know, I met new people everyday, it was wonderful- just not how could you say, maybe like no people to converse freely with? Like be myself with."  
  
"Yeah I get you." And John means it. He knows the feeling all too well.  
  
Freddie nods, a nervous twitch escaping the corner of his mouth. He fidgets with a cushion on the sofa and gives John quick glances, averting his eyes when John catches him looking at the younger man.  
  
"Maybe things look shitty right now, but I promise they'll get better soon dear. We'll be Queen again, a new era for us! It's time for change."  
  
Change. The word sends a tiny flame of hope burning in the deep caverns of John's heart.  
  
Oh, and with that little hope, John makes up his mind to tell Freddie. Perhaps, just leave it in the other era and move on. It will make him sad, but he'll be fine. He'll be happy soon, right?  
  
"Freddie?"  
  
The raven-haired front man looks at John, content look in his eyes, they are crinkled at the edges.  
He's breath-taking.  
  
"Promise this won't affect our friendship in any way?"  
  
Freddie rolls his eyes, "Am I like…seven years old or what?"  
  
John adds, with a frantic note in his voice, "I'm serious!"  
  
Freddie is startled, "Okay dear, don't worry "  
  
"I really want to kiss you right now.”

Shit, that’s not what he's supposed to say.

Freddie looks a little taken aback, “Wha-“

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it! I mean…uhh”

“Well, I was certainly expecting it, but, dear God John, you are not so subtle are you?”

“What do you mean?” John asks shakily.

“I mean, I thought you’d cutely say ‘I’m in love with you Freddie’ and I would say it back and we both would hug.”

“Y…You love me?”

“You’re so dense.”

Freddie leans down and captures John’s lips in his own. It is a chaste kiss. But John feels a tingling sensation that refuses to leave him, even after the kiss is long over. They fit perfectly against each other, like each curve and crevice is made for each other.

Freddie pulls away and John is left stunned, spellbound and red-faced.

“I love you John Deacon, my Deaky.”

John tries to fight the lone tear that escapes his traitorous eyes, even though he’s crying out of pure joy.

“I love you, Freddie Mercury.”  
And they cuddle, till exhaustion creeps through the both of them. Both of them have been having exhausting schedules- be it mentally or physically. They fall asleep in each other’s arms.

When Freddie wakes up, the sun has completely set and they are resting in the dark. Streetlights provide dull illumination to the otherwise dark room. And this time, Freddie absorbs the beauty of the younger man.

John’s skin looks ghostly pale in the nightlight and facial features are soft. Lush brown locks frame his serene face like an Angel’s halo. His mouth is ever-so slightly parted and soft snores escape them.

Never in his life, Freddie had thought that John would like him back. He’s almost made peace with the fact that his love would go unrequited, until Brian and Roger begun to point out obvious signs that Deaky showed the same feelings towards him. He’d never found a way to tell John.

Until today. John is now awake and gazing sleepily upwards. They’re lazing on the couch together in each other’s company, blessed and content.

He’d never have it any other way.

“Say John, how would you fancy a haircut?”

John's smile can power thousand-watt light bulbs.

_Yeah, change is good._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading darlings! Comments and Kudos mean the world to me!  
> This is also a bit different, unlike my other fics, I'd love to get feedback!  
> xx  
> (PS: I'll be updating chapter 3 of Room(band)mates? soon in a couple of days once it's approved by my beta!)


End file.
